Miss Everything
by controlled climb
Summary: Well, she had everything. The golden locks, the cherry lips, the hourglass figure, the manicured nails… She was a winner and she always got what she wanted. * Birthday fic for xxx-angelin-xxx.


_For xxx-angelin-xxx. Happy birthday!_

_

* * *

_

Victoire clicked her tongue, her mouth curving into a wide smile as she turned a full circle in front on the mirror. Oh, she wasn't exactly a _superficial _girl. No, she looked down on those girls. She was simply… better than them. Why? Well, she had everything. The golden locks, the cherry lips, the hourglass figure, the manicured nails… She was a _winner_ and she _always_ got what she wanted.

With her azure cardigan sweeping behind her, Victoire flounced out of her room, joining the rest of the family in the lounge. It wasn't long before she was flocked by the younger girls – all singing their high praises. With a graceful smile – well, smirk – she winked at the girls, exclaiming her thanks in perfect French. Twirling her blonde hair around her finger, she seated herself on the couch, effectively sending her cousin, James, flying off the edge.

"Teddy, how are you?" Victoire cooed, ignoring the glares that James was sending her. Instead, she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I haven't seen you in _so_ long."

Frowning, Teddy shrugged, holding his hand out to James, who was still sprawled over the carpet. Throwing a triumphant look at his older cousin, James grinned and accepted the help, and after being pulled up, he flopped onto the arm of the couch, immediately striking up conversation with Teddy.

A light blush grew on Victoire's cheeks, and she sucked air through her teeth sharply, silently fuming as she watched that absolute _tosspot_ make _easyeasyeasy_ conversation with _him_. She had _everything_, couldn't he see that? Maybe he did – it was impossible to miss. Yet every day without fail, he refused to say more than two words to her. Those words were usually "Hi" and "Bye."

Slithering off the couch, she sent a death glare in James's direction, and sashayed out of the room, her pretty lips set in a thin line. Victoire leaned against the kitchen counter, feigning interest as her mother and Tante Gabrielle chattered away in French.

"Mama," Victoire interrupted, suddenly bored with the constant babble of the two women. "I'm going to upstairs."

Fleur nodded at her daughter, placing a light kiss on her forehead before returning to her sister. Victoire sighed dramatically, before going to announce it to those left in the living room.

"I'm off to bed," she declared, smiling brightly as she looked directly at Teddy, who shuddered nervously under her gaze. At the lack of response, Victoire tutted. "This is where you say something along the lines of _Good night, Victoire_."

James chuckled, and shook his head, obviously disgusted at his cousin's behaviour. So instead of replying, he simply nudged Teddy a few times and whispered something in his ear, causing him to burst out into laughter.

"That's _really _rude, James," Victoire snapped. She turned to Teddy hopefully. The internal battle he was fighting was obvious. To speak, or not to speak? "Well?"

"Night," Teddy finally settled on saying.

Feeling rather disheartened, Victoire said the same in return, before sprinting down the corridor and slamming her bedroom door as hard as she could. Why did he always do that? He _always_ wrote her off without a word. Nothing ever worked when it came to him. She'd dated other boys, hoping to make him jealous, but that plan had failed miserably, and all he did was bloody _clap the tosser on the back_. She had flirted – a lot. Not that that did any good, of course.

Victoire fell asleep, her dreams eventually taking over her thoughts. That would have been perfect, had her dreams not been about _him_.

A splash of water in the morning was all that was needed to wake Victoire up the next morning, and as she splashed her face with a cold cloth, she thought about her dilemma. There had to be some way to make Teddy notice her.

"Hey, your mum says to get out of the bathroom," a voice called through the door.

Well, that was a start. "Sure thing, Teddy!"

Quickly applying the last of her make-up, Victoire gave her eyelashes a final flick of mascara, before parading down the stairs, only to have her heart sink at the sight of her little sister having a better conversation with Teddy than she ever had. It was the final straw. Stomping over to the table she pierced her claws into Teddy's collar, forcing him to look at her.

"What the hell, Vic?" Dominique screeched, her eyes widening considerably at her usually composed sister lashing out at Teddy of all people. "Let him go, you –"

"Shut up, Dom," Victoire mocked her sister, and turned to face Teddy again. "What's your problem? You never talk to me. You talk to _everybody except me_. Do you know that? Everybody!" She sighed loudly, groaning as she let go of his collar and collapsed into a chair opposite him. "What is your _problem_ with me?"

"Your attitude," Teddy replied simply, picking at his toast, uncomfortably aware of the two pairs of eyes glaring at him. "You know that, Vic."

"That's the thing," exclaimed Victoire, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! You never talk to me, how would I know?"

"You strut around like you own the place. How could you _not _know?"

At this Victoire smirked. "I thought you liked that."

"No, not really."

"You do that _yourself_. You don't even live here, but you're the one hurrying _me_ out of the bathroom," she retorted. She knew it was a low blow. Teddy didn't _belong_ anywhere, well, that's what he felt like, anyway. Even though she knew it was cruel, she couldn't help but smirk as her little sister gasped in horror and Teddy's hair turned a vibrant red as he stared at the table.

"Maybe I like it just a little," Teddy admitted, standing up, though still not looking up. "I'll see you around."

"You can stay."

"Nah. Better go. Harry'll want me at his place in a few."

"Excuses much?" Victoire sneered, feeling slightly disappointed that he was _really_ going. "I said that you could stay, for Merlin's sake."

"Don't be stupid, Vicky. I'll come around tonight."

Purposely overlooking the use of that _dreadful_ nic-name, Victoire rolled her eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

Teddy paused for a moment before apparating. "Good bye, Victoire."

From _bye_ to _good-bye_. Victoire grinned. She really did get everything she wanted.


End file.
